harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
N/A
Elaine Therese Lee '''(née '''Argent; 11 March, 1973) is a pureblood witch, the youngest child and only daughter of Riven and Selene Argent, the younger sister of Jacob Argent, the godmother of Teddy Lupin, the wife of Barnaby Lee, and the mother of Alix, Philip, and Stefan Lee that is best known for entering in the Cursed Vaults. Biography Childhood Elaine was born on 11 March, 1973 at the Argent Manor in London, England as the youngest child and only daughter of Riven Argent and Selene Argent . She had an older brother,Jacob. She had a strict childhood. "Ella"(as she was called by her family) was homeschooled by her mother and learned how to play the piano, dance ballet and paint. She loved to play with her brother outside. She was her grandmother Isolde's favorite grandchild. She described her as: "Ella is a sweet smart child.She is such a delight to look at." Her father was a well known curse breaker so she didn't see him much but was very fond of him. Her best friend and partner in crime was her brother, Jacob. They used to do everything together.He used to drag her into his adventures and she always backed him up.Her father died in 1982 while he was on a mission.Her family was crushed with grieve. Things changed drastically when Jacob entered his 3rd year. He got expelled in his 4th year. From the boy who he was before his 3rd year to what he became like in his 4th year was huge. He was distant and cold but still cared about her.When she fell ill in December 1983 he was worried sick and wrote every week asking about her health. He got expelled on April 7th,1984 and came home the next day. Not long after he ran away. Hogwarts Elaine began attending Hogwarts in 1984. She got sorted in Ravenclaw like her father and Jacob. She was an exceptional student and was gifted in every class. She even became the Ravenclaw prefect. She got the grade outstanding in all twelve O.W.L.s and she got outstanding N.E.W.T.s in the subjects of Potions,Transfigurations,Charms,Divination,Herbology,Defence against the Dark Arts and Astronomy.She searched for her brother all her Hogwarts' years. Home life Life wasn't as easy for Ella. Her mother was heartbroken and her husband's absence didn't help. Her mother became dependent of her. She couldn't cope not writing a letter asking about how is she doing and begging her to stop the search of the Cursed Vaults. When she was home, Ella took care of her mother. She was overwhelmed by her mother's clinginess but that didn't stop her from loving and caring about her. After Hogwarts She decided to become a healer. She married in 1994 with Barnaby Lee and had three children. She joined the Order of the Phoenix and cured wounded in the war. She has a quiet life in the west of England now. Magical Abilities and Skills Elaine is a very powerful witch.She was able to conjure a corporeal white swan Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). *'Magical aptitude:' An academically strong student, Elaine quickly achieved such good results in her schoolwork that she received praise from most of her teachers. She demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of her classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. *'Potions': Ella displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, she was able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Despite his personal dislike of the student, even Severus Snape himself had to admit that Elaine had an undeniable gift for Potions. *'Charms': Undoubtedly influenced by her brother's own fondness for the subject, who, after all, was one of Professor Flitwick's most skilled students, Elaine expressed excitement at the prospect of future Charms classes already before she arrived at school, and indeed, it went on to become the favourite class of both her and her friend Rowan Khanna. Vienna cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm that Professor Flitwick had seen from a first-year in a long time in her very first lesson, and was not only usually the first to master any new spell Professor Flitwick taught, such as the Disarming Charm, the Levitation Charm, the Unlocking Charm and the Knockback Jinx with little difficulty, and by her second year, she was capable of Shrinking Charm to such an effect that she became the size of an insect and thus, virtually invisible to the naked eye. She could also just as easily reverse the effect with an Engorgement Charm without any experiencing any side effects. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend her for her 'fine technique' and even request her to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect. By her fourth year, she produced a Shield Charm that was strong enough to deflect a Blasting Curse from the much older and more experienced Patricia Rakepick when the latter educated her on said spell, visibly impressing her. *'Duelling': Elaine quickly became a fairly skillful duelist, outclassing the likes of the more experienced Merula Snyde and even Bill Weasley, one of the most skilled students at Hogwarts, who had two years of education over her. By the end of her third year, she was able to out duel Barnaby Lee (the strongest wizard in their year) into submission and even defeat a boggart version of Lord Voldemort twice, with a rudimentary reflection (but still considerable) of the Dark Lord's true powers. Though usually coming out triumphant in most duels against her peers, she was unable to beat Ben Copper in a duel to the death, who trounced her but was quickly defeated when Patricia Rakepick came for the rescue, striking him with a Blasting Curse. Ella's skills were so great that she could even hold off Fenrir Greyback while he was in his werewolf form by some swift-spell-casting. By her fifth year she was able to out duel a dark witch in the Knockturn Alley, despite being there for the first time. *'Transfiguration': Elaine had considerable talent in Transfiguration, casting the best Reparifage spell during her first class on her first try, impressing even Professor Minerva McGonagall with her talent, who deemed her abilities in Transfiguration to belay her years. McGonagall was so impressed that she even offered to give her advanced transfiguration lessons outside the class. As a matter of fact, her skill in this subject was so advanced that already before graduating, she became a fully-fledged animagus. *'Healing magic': After taking care of an injured Rowan, Elaine became an assistant of Madam Pomfrey, and studied healing magic on her own, who would eventually denote her as a natural Healer and an exceptional assistant, to the point of beginning to wonder if Vienna might eventually proceed her in being responsible for the Hospital Wing one day, which certainly highlighted her skill and knowledge in medical magic.She eventually became a healer at St. Mungos. (source:https://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob%27s_sibling) Physical Appearance Elaine had beautiful sad grey-blue eyes and long light brown hair with some blonde highlights.She was tall and thin.She was described as a great beauty by many.She resembled her father and her younger older brother,Jacob.She was passionate of fashion dressed up nicely.She was innocent looking and was really charming. Personality Elaine is known for being brave, kind, creative, and charming. She became Head Girl in her final year at Hogwarts. Ella is shy, fragile, sensitive, delicate, and kind. She is sometimes reckless and naive. She has a big heart that could be easily broken. She is romantic, artistic and idealistic. She stands up for her loved ones. She never gives up in what she believes in. Relationships Family Ella came from a loving but strict family. Her playmates were her brother and cousins and she often met other family members at balls. Her mother and her had a difficult relationship due to her overprotective nature. She was close to her maternal grandmother and used to stay with her in the summer breaks. She didn't see her father much but she loved him very much. She was more of a mama's girl though. She and her brother cared about one another very much and always did everything together. Sometimes Jacob was distant towards her as he grew older but he still loved her. He was very protective over her and cared deeply for her well being. Friends The Cursed Vaults Kids Rowan Khanna '- Ella and Rowan were best friends since their first year. They had many things in common and had a book club. They had a good loving relationship and even years later they still remained friends. '''Nymphadora Tonks '- Although they were very different they became best friends fast. They helped each other and did everything together. Tonks and Enna laughed, fooled around and got into trouble at a daily basis. Tonks cared for Elaine so much that she asked her to be her son's godmother. Ella was heartbroken when she found out about Tonks' death '''Penny Haywood - They met in their first year. They both loved beautiful things and they were both two romantic souls. They cared for each other very much and remained best friends. Ben Copper - Ben and Elaine were such good friends because they understood each other more then anyone else. Vienna was one of the few people that believed he was innocent after he attacked her and Rowan. They were always there for each other but as time passed they lost contact. Bill Weasley - Ella and Bill had a very sister-brother relationship. She wanted to be like him one day and idolized him. He was like a third older brother she never knew she needed. Andre Egwu '-' '''They first met in their first year being both in the same house. But they only became friends in their third year when they met in Hogsmeade. They quickly became good friends. Love Interests '''Barnaby Lee - She first met him in her third year while he was Merula's friend. She convinced him to join her side and became friends fast.They went to the Celestial Ball together and they started to date soon after.They married in 1993 and had three children and 6 grandchildren: * Alix Margaret Rosier '''(née '''Lee; b. 30 May, 1995) she married Leopold Rosier (b.10 February,1995) in 2015 and has two daughters and a son: ** Marie Melita Rosier (b.13 April,2016) ** Diana Elaine Rosier (b.27 September,2018) ** Gabriel Joseph Rosier '''(b.1 July,2020) * '''Philip Jacob Lee (b. 25 October, 1997) * Stefan Romeo Lee (b.12 August, 1999) Rivals Merula Snyde - They never liked each other. Although Ella tried to ignore her remarks she still hurted her. She even went as far as to sabotage her in Potions class and dueled after she bullied Ben Copper for being a muggleborn. They eventually stopped hating each other. Etymology : Elaine began as an Old French variant of Helen (now the French use Hélène) which was eventually adopted by the English. The Greek Hēlēnē (‘Ελενη) has debatable etymologies. The name either comes from the Greek “hēlios” which is the word for “sun” to indicate a sunbeam or ray of light specifically. In a similar vein the Greek word “‘ελενη” means “fire torch” referring to the rare appearance of St. Elmo’s Fire (off the mast of a ship). Lastly, the name could simply come from the Greek word for “Greek” (Hellēn, as in Hellenistic culture) but this is not widely held. The first suggested meaning is probably the most accurate especially when you consider the Greek mythological beauty Helen. Helen is a name made most famous by Homer’s “Iliad” (written around the 8th century B.C.); she was the beautiful Spartan queen whose abduction by Paris set in motion the mythological Trojan War. :Of uncertain etymology, Therese is generally believed to be derived from the Greek therizein (to reap, to gather in) and thus takes the definition of “harvester.” The first known bearer of the name was the Spanish wife of St. Paulinus, a 5th century Roman bishop of Nola. Therese was not used outside the Iberian Peninsula until the 16th century, when the fame of St. Teresa of Avila (1515—82) made the name popular among Roman Catholics throughout Europe. :Her maiden name, Argent comes from Middle English argent, from Old French argent (“silver”), from Latin argentum (“white money, silver”). :Elaine's married surname is a common surname in English-speaking countries.There are several distinct origins of the Lee surname. The most common is derived from Old English lēah, meaning a meadow or forest clearing. Trivia * She loved to read muggle novels. * Her favorite subjects were Transfigurations,Divination,Potions,Charms,Astronomy and Herbology. * She had a cat named Nera. * She was named after her maternal grandmother. * She is portrayed by Brooke Shields. * Her favourite professor was Minerva McGonagall. * She owned three diaries in her lifetime. The first one starts when she was 9 and ends when she's 18, the second starts when she's 19 and ends when she's 25, and the third one starts when she's 25 and ends when she's 30. Category:Hogwarts students Category:Females Category:Ravenclaw House Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Hogwarts Mystery Category:Healers Category:Pure-bloods